


Love and Happiness

by juvjuvychan



Series: makoto diaries [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Makoto centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvjuvychan/pseuds/juvjuvychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto sits on the edge of the beach, watching as the ocean moves back and forth like the ticking arm of a clock, and prepares himself for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel I suppose, in a series of Makoto centric stories each centering around different Makoto pairings. Think of it like a dating game with different pathways where each one leds Makoto down different paths to ending up with different people. Like DMMD but without all the sex and murder. Well maybe a little sex - maybe, if I learn how to write sex scenes, but def no murder. 
> 
> Completely un-betaed and done really quick so don't expect anything magical. This is basically me being inspired by tumblr going SOMEONE PLEASE LOVE MAKOTO PLEASE and me going ~makoto's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~

Wind laced with the sharp scent of salt ran its fingers through Makoto’s hair as he gazed out into the sea wiggling his toes and chuckling lightly as bits of sand burrowed their way in between his toes. He sighed; heavy from the center of his chest pushing it out through his lungs and throat until it exhaled from his mouth in a rough rush of bittersweet contentment. 

Makoto would be leaving soon. 

This ocean, this sand, the walkway to his house, the path to his school, the laughter of his friends, and the soft fur of the neighbor stray cat would all be gone with the creaking roll of train wheels. Objectively Makoto knew this wasn’t the end, that even with distance between them, Makoto would see his family and friends again. 

Feelings weren’t objective, however, they were messy like the drawings he made in art class as a child. A flurry of splattered pictures mixed of color and texture; messy and crude filled with hidden meanings of a childs imagination. The hopeful yearnings that dripped wetly with childish naivette and what Makoto wouldn’t give to go back to those days. 

But time continued rushing forward like waves that never stopped pushing against the sands. The sky still changed from dusk to dawn and each day passed without fail. 

Makoto could no longer stay still. 

Part of him still felt anchored here. Pulled down heavy by the doubts and worries the future brought forth with the tides of each passing today. But Makoto had talked to his parents, the school counselors, and he had sought within himself the answer to his questions. 

Strangely, he found the answer wasn’t simply one thing, but a series of instances in his life that led him to make the choice to go to Tokyo. Makoto looked back on his life, picked apart the happy times, the things that filled him with a sense of purpose and with the help of the adults in his life, he figured out a dream for himself. 

It wasn’t extravagent, it wasn’t fantastical like Rin’s dreams of being a pro swimmer, but it was his. Something that belonged solely to Makoto. Something he could reach out with his hands and grasp in his palms like warm sunshine. 

It couldn’t slip through his fingers like water; because you couldn’t catch water. You couldn’t hold on to it, and though you might be able to bottle it up, when it spilled it was messy, disappearing forever through the cracks on the ground. 

Haru. 

Haru was like water, lovely, beautiful, and free. He was also temperamental, unable to keep shape for long periods of time, and never content with just sitting still in the space of regular people. Haru moved like the currents flowed through his veins driving him to become one with the water surrounding him. Watching Haru in the water, moving as though he were one with it, was a beautiful experience. One Makoto sincerely felt lucky to have had. 

But it wasn’t an experience he could partake in. Makoto had tried, and he had lost. It wasn’t like that between him and Haru, and it never would be. There connection to the water was vastly different. Makoto loved the water, he loved to swim, but what he had learned, what he had decided, was that he loved bringing the joy of water to others. He wanted to spread that joy with others, specifically children, but anyone would do. 

Makoto had once feared the water so much he trembled upon the touch. With Haru’s quite resilient strength at his back he could preserve, but that strength wasn’t something Makoto could keep relying on. It wasn’t fair to Haru, and it wasn’t fair to Makoto himself. 

Makoto had to find his own strength, his own dream, and his own path. 

He couldn’t do that constantly afraid to stray from the paths he had carefully carved out for himself here. As much as he wanted to, Makoto knew it wasn’t the right path for himself. 

Makoto clutched the collar of his shirt tightly, the wind prickling against his skin sending a wave of goose bumps to pop along his arms, as the sun set in the distance. The fading orange glow melting into the smooth pink, purple, and black of the oncoming night sky. 

Makoto gave one more lingering glance towards the ocean. The ever changing waves bounced and swayed to a song of wind, birds, and soft brushes against the sand. Thousands of lights like fireflies danced on the surface as Makoto smiled soft and sure. 

There was a tinge of bittersweetness to the quirk in his lips, the kind that twisted after tasting strawberries or sour candy. Makoto would miss his home, his friends, his life here. He’d miss the ever familiar comfort that came with reaching his hand out and knowing someone was on the other end to grasp it. 

Makoto would miss Haru. 

He would miss Haru like one misses a childhood memory, the lost of their first pet, the missing that comes from a loved ones death. Makoto would miss Haru like he’d miss the air he breathed, or the water he drank, or the food he ate. But he would survive. 

Makoto would push through because Haru wasn’t his daily bread and wine, he was his friend. And maybe, once - no even now if Makoto were truly honest with himself as painful as it was - Makoto wanted Haru to be more.

Those times of childish innocence were long since past now. Makoto would have to comfort himself without getting lost in dreams not meant to be, and instead on focusing on the dreams that could be. Haru would never return his feelings, because Haru was like the ocean, and Makoto was like the sky. 

They could always reflect each other, they needed each other to survive, but they could never touch. Never be one. Makoto understood that now, and he could content himself with it. 

Makoto could be happy, because the sky could always look after the ocean, and he would always look after Haru, their friends, and his family. But he had to change too. For better, come whatever may, Makoto would become someone they could be proud of. Someone he could find pride in. 

So Makoto turned his back on the ocean, not leaving it behind, but giving it a long goodbye. Because Makoto would always love the water, and so he would forge his own path through it. Flying high above with a bright smile shining down like the sun and pushing out his wings to their fullest length. 

A caw echoed in the air and above him Makoto spotted the wings of an eagle, sharp and sure gliding through the sky. 

Makoto smiled, and this time, felt the stirrings of happiness.


End file.
